Koi no Haru
by psychoarea
Summary: Disini aku hanya ingin terus bersamamu. Selalu dan selalu bersama dirimu yang lebih indah dari bunga sakura di musim semi. Yoroshiku, my first fanfic for this fandom QwQ !


_Yoroshiku minna~ _saya penghuni baru di fandom ini yang berniat untuk nyampah beberapa ff ancur, gaje, dan yang pasti penuh khayalan hehhe. Maaf jika ini benar-benar nyampah akrena hoby saya emang nyampah -_- ah, lagi-lagi hanya ff seperti ini yang bisa saja buat DX

* * *

** Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Song by Tomohisa Sako – Bokutachi no Uta**

-_Don't Like Don't Read. If you read, review please_ xD**-**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jalan yang dipenuhi sakura, langit biru yang merebahkan sayapnya luas serta mentari musim semi yang memancarkan cahaya indahnya kini menjadi saksi bisu saat keduanya melangkahkan kaki dibawahnya. Disana nampak sesosok pemuda pirang yang tengah melangkahkan kakinya dengan tempo yang tidak terlalu cepat. Merasakan indahnya bunga sakura yang bermekaran serta alunan musik yang senantiasa merayap melalui _earphone_ merah yang dikenakannya. Ya, tak khayal indahnya musim semi kali ini tengah mengalun bersama senandung indah nan lembut itu.

"Aku suka musim semi. Saat bunga-bunga bermekaran dirinya nampak tercermin indah disana."

Pemuda itu seraya berkata disana, berbicara pada seorang gadis yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Gadis itulah yang kini bersamanya, menemaninya menatap bunga sakura indah yang bermekaran disana. Tak lama kemudian pemuda itu menghentikan lngkahnya sejenak, tersenyum kemudian— sebuah senyuman yang begitu lembut. Begitu indah, seolah melihat bunga sakura yang bermekaran diwajahnya.

"Musim semi yang indah, saat bersamamu disini menjadi lebih indah bukan?"

Gadis itu menatap pemuda dihadapannya, senyuman indah juga terpancar diwajah gadis bersurai panjang itu. Dirinya yang tersenyum lembut membuat matahari semakin bersinar cerah disana. Senyumannya indah, suara yang lembut serta rambut lurus yang dimilikinya membuat sosok gadis itu teramat indah dibawah bunga sakura yang bermekaran.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu Hinata," sejenak pemuda itu menatap mata gadis dihadapannya dan sedetik kemudian ia melanjutkan, "karena kau adalah sakura yang selalu bermekaran dihatiku."

"Ka-kau sudah sering mengatakan kata-kata itu bukan?" Sesaat wajah gadis itu sedikit memerah sebelum tawa kecilnya terdengar.

* * *

**Tokidoki fuan mo naru kara tsui mata sagashite shimaundayo**  
**Me ni mienai ito no youna futari wo tsuyoku tsunagi au mono**  
_Kadang-kadang aku menjadi cemas dan tak sengaja mulai mencari  
Bagaikan benang tak terlihat yang sangat menghubungkan kita berdua_

* * *

"_Nee,_ Naruto—" Sebuah suara lembut kembali terdengar mengiringi langkah kedua orang itu.

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau ingat hari itu? Hari yang mempersatukan kita berdua."

"Hari yang sama, saat bunga sakura menampakkan dirinya kau terlihat disana. Tetapi tentu saja kau lebih indah darinya heheh." Pemuda itu kembali mendahului langkah gadis yang bersamanya.

"Apa kau juga ingat saat pertama kali kita saling menyapa?"

"Saat kau tak sengaja menabrak diriku hingga terjatuh."

"Hehehe rupanya kau mengingat semua itu ya."

"Tentu saja karena Naruto Uzumaki akan selalu mengingat sosok gadis yang amat ia cintai." Ucap pemuda pirang itu.

"_Arigatou, _senang rasanya kau masih mengingat hal itu." Gadis itu sedikit mempercepat langkahnya guna menyamai langkahnya dengan sosok pemuda pirang didepannya. Kemudian gadis itu meraih tangan pemuda tersebut. Lembut— gadis itu menggenggam tangan itu dengan penuh perasaan hangat.

Pemuda itu cukup terkejut, menatap gadis yang berada disampingnya membuat dirinya merasa hangat. Tangan lembut gadis itu membuat dirinya begitu nyaman disana. Kembali dirinya tersenyum bersamaan dengan hembusan angin yang menyapa. Dan saat itu pula pemuda tersebut terlihat membelai lembut gadis disampingnya, gadis yang menjadi sakura dihatinya. Ah, tidak bahkan gadis itu lebih indah dari bunga sakura yang ia ihat saat ini.

"Selamanya aku ingin seperti ini." Pemuda itu bergumam lembut saat merasakan hembusan angin musim semi kembali menyapanya.

.

.

.

* * *

** Tatoe hoka no dare ga waratte mo boku wa tsuyoku shinjiteru kara**  
**Ima mo zutto zutto negatte iruyo futari de iru mirai wo**  
**Mae wo muite aruite yuku yo hitori kiri janai kara**  
**Itsu no hi ka kimi to hora unmei datta ne tte**  
**Issho ni waraeru to ii na**  
_Meskipun orang lain tertawa, karena aku sangat percaya  
Sekarang, aku terus mengharapkan masa depan di mana kita akan bersama-sama  
Tataplah ke depan dan berjalan, karena kau tak sendirian  
"Suatu hari kau dan aku ditakdirkan"  
Sangat menyenangkan tertawa bersama-sama_

* * *

**_Bunga sakura masih terus bermekaran, musim semi massih menjadi tema disini._**

Hangat, senja di musim semi memang terasa demikian. Dari kejauhan nampak pemuda pirang tengah tengah bersandar disebuah pohon yang cukup rindang. Ia berdiri sendiri disana seolah menemani senja yang akan segera berganti malam. Tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum lembut, menatap gadis bersurai ungu kelabu yang tengah berlari kecil menghampirinya.

"Kau terlambat Hinata." Pemuda itu terkekeh pelan.

"_Gomen_ Naruto—" Gadis yang nampak terengah-engah itu mencoba mengatur nafasnya agar kembali stabil.

"_Daijoubu_, aku akan tetap menunggumu disini entah seberapa lamanya itu. Aku akan tetap berada disini sampai kau datang dan kita kembali berjalan bersama menysuri masa depan yang kian menyapa."

Gadis itu telah selesai mengatur nafasnya, ia tersenyum menatap pemuda dihadapannya. Perlahan gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan tempo yang lambat ditengah senja yang menyapa. Dan tak lama kemudian gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya, menampakkan jari-jari lentik yang dimilikinya. Dirinya— gadis itu mulai menyentuh wajah tampan pemuda dihadapannya. Lembut dan hangat seperti senja di musim semi. Sentuhannya sesaat membuat rona merah diwajah tampan pemuda itu.

"Tak usah menungguku seperti itu, apa kau tak percaya suatu hari nanti kita akan ditakdirkan bersama?"

Seraya pemuda pirang itu meraih tangan lembut gadis dihadapannya. Digenggamnya erat tangan hangat itu, seolah tak ingin melepaskannya sampai hari esok tiba. Tak ingin kehilangannya— hanya ingin bersamanya sampai senja terakhir dalam hidupnya tiba.

"Aku selalu percaya, oleh sebab itu aku akan terus menantimu— menanti takdir yang selalu kau katakan."

* * *

**Futari de aruku kaeri michi futo miageta ookina sora**  
**Chiisana bokura ga deaeta koto sore dake de sutekina koto dayo ne**  
_Berjalan pulang bersama, tiba-tiba aku menatap langit luas  
Sesuatu yang kecil kita bisa bertemu itu merupakan hal yang indah_

* * *

"_Nani_?" Gadis itu bergumam kecil ditengah perjalanan senja dirinya dan pemuda itu.

"Apa kau pernah berfikir tentang pertemuan kita?" Kemudian suara pemuda itu menggema setelahnya.

"Pertemuan kita adalah sebuah takdir yang indah, hanya itu yang ada difikiranku. _Doushita_?"

"Banyak pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa pertemuan adalah awal dari perpisahan dan oleh karena itu apakah kita akan terpisah suatu hari nanti?"

Terdiam sejenak. Kedua sosok itu beralih menatap langit senja yang luas. Mereka menyaksikan matahari yang perlahan mulai menghilang dari sosok senja kemerahan yang indah. Angin kembali menemani mereka berdua, seolah menjadi senandung latar kesunyian senja kemerahan hari ini.

"Semuanya pasti akan terpisah suatu hari nanti." Gadis itu kembali berbisik ditengah hembusan angin yang semakin dingin.

"Ya, kurasa kau benar Hinata. Sungguh bodoh aku menanyakan hal itu haha."

"Sampai saat itu datang aku akan selalu bersamamu disini— disisimu dan dihatimu." Hembusan angin membelai helai demi helai rambut gadis itu membuat senyuman indahnya tersebar dikemerahan senja yang mulai redup.

* * *

**Nanigenai kimi to no jikan mo atarimae no youna ashita mo**  
**Kakegaenai mono nandatte kimi ga sou oshiete kuretanda**  
_"Waktu santaimu dan hari esok seperti biasa adalah hal yang tak tergantikan"  
Itulah apa yang kau ajarkan padaku _

* * *

Senja kini tengah menghilang bergantikan malam. Langit kemerahan telah berganti menjadi langit gelap nan gemerlap oleh pantulan bulan serta cahaya bintang. Disini keduanya masih bersama, berjalan beriringan menyusuri masa depan yang kian mendekat. Sesekali tersenyum dan tertawa bersama menatap indahnya langit malam yang menghiasi. Hangat, meskipun angin berhembus kencang asalkan saling bergandengan tangan semuanya tetaplah hangat bukan?

"Sentuhanmu selalu menghangatkanku Naruto." Senyum simpul terpancar diwajah gadis itu.

"Aku akan selalu menghangatkanmu serta hatimu."

"Hari ini akan segera berakhir menjadi esok dan kita akan kembali berpisah sampai hari esok tiba. Dengan begitu apakah kau masih menghangatkanku?"

"Walaupun dari kejauhan aku akan tetap menghangatkanmu diwaktu istirahatmu, menjagamu saat kau terlelap nanti karena hatiku akan selalu memelukmu hangat."

"_Arigatou_ Naruto, dengan begitu aku tak akan cemas jika hari ini berakhir dengan cepat dan hari esok kembali menyapa dengan segera."

"Hinata, ingatlah aku sekalipun dalam kejauhan." Pemuda pirang itu perlahan meraih tubuh gadis manis itu. Memeluknya dengan hangat.

"Aku pasti akan mengingatmu, sosokmu yang menjadi penghangat bagiku Naruto." Ya, gadis itu pun begitu menikmati pelukan hangat itu.

* * *

**Donna ashita mo kimi ga ireba boku wa kitto susunde yukeru**  
**Kimi to zutto zutto aruite yukou futari de iru mira e**  
**Mae wo muku yuuki wo kureruyo itsumo kimi no egao ga**  
**Donna hi mo kitto bokura nara daijoubu tte**  
**Issho ni waraeru to ii na**  
_Pasti esok, jika kau berada di sana aku pasti bisa pergi  
Mari kita terus berjalan bersama-sama untuk masa depan kita berdua  
Senyumanmu selalu memberiku keberanian untuk terus maju  
Di hari seperti apapun, pasti kita akan baik-baik saja  
Sangat menyenangkan tertawa bersama-sama_

* * *

"Hinata—"

"Ya."

"_Arigatou_, karena telah menemaniku yang dahulu kesepian ini." Sosok pemuda itu sekilas menerawang jauh entah kemana. Setelahnya ia kembali tersenyum lembut.

"Hingga esok dan seterusnya aku pasti akan selalu melangkah bersamamu Naruto. Tersenyum, tertawa atau mungkin menangis bersamamu karena semuanya terasa lebih indah dan bermakna saat kita melakukannya bersama."

* * *

**Konna boku demo tsuyoku nareruyo tada kimi ga soba ni iru dakede**  
**Dakara kimi ga kujikesouna toki wa boku ga soba ni itainda**  
_Aku bisa menjadi kuat hanya jika kau di sisiku  
Itu sebabnya, ketika kau merasa hancur aku ingin berada di sisimu_

* * *

"Aku akan terus menggenggam tanganmu erat, memberikan serta menerima kehangatan saat kita bergandengan tangan seperti ini. Aku akan selalu berada disismu dan kau pasti akan berjalan bersamaku menuju masa depan yang kian menyapa kita. Aku disini untukmu, menjagamu serta memberikan kehangatan saat dirimu tengah terjebak ditumpukan salju putih yang dingin. Dan kau— dirimu disini menguatkanku, memberiku sebuah makna tentang hidup serta cinta. Kau harus tetap melangkah bersamaku, memberikan kekuatan itu untuk diriku yang akan terus melangkah menuju masa depan bersamamu." Pemuda itu bergumam pelan tetapi cukup terdengar oleh gadis yang masih berada dalam dipelukannya

"Dan disini aku untukmu, aku selalu siap menguatkanmu Naruto, kapan dan dimanapun itu."

"Aku selalu mencintaimu Hinata."

"_Atashi mo daisuki _Naruto."

"_Hontou ni daisuki_..."

* * *

**_End Arigatou~_**


End file.
